Those individuals who pursue a tiny white ball across vast expanses of real estate, that is those who partake in the sport of golf, are always searching for ways to increase their proficiency in the sport. Many devices are known in the prior art for increasing the accuracy and distance of drives, proficiency with irons, and the like.
Many players are dismayed to find that they can cover the enormous distance from tee to green in fewer shots than is required to move the ball from green to cup. Indeed, putting is often thought to be the most demanding part of the golfer's game. The putting stroke requires a very sensitive touch, exquisite control, and extreme patience.
It is generally believed that in the ideal putting stroke the head of the putter translates linearly in the direction the ball is to travel. This is in contrast to other club strokes in which the head of the club describes an arcuate trajectory. The linear putting stroke imparts velocity to the golf ball in the desired direction without imparting any spin which would cause the ball to veer from its desired course.
There are many golf putting training devices known in the prior art. Generally speaking these devices are directed towards improving the accuracy of the putting game of the player by providing a target at which he may putt a golf ball. There is a dearth of devices which improve the golfer's putting game by teaching and promoting the linear putting stroke.